death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn The Human VS Spongebob Squarepants (DB)
Finn The Human VS Spongebob Squarepants is the 15th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios and the Season 2 Premiere, featured Finn the Human from Adventure Time and Spongebob Squarepants from the eponymous cartoon series in a battle of the most popular cartoon shows of all ages. Description Adventure Time VS Spongebob Squarepants - Two of Cartoon's biggest mascots of the past and future duke it out against each other. Interlude Nick: Cartoons, yet such big names like The Simpsons, Family Guy, and others with huge names! Wiz: And these two Cartoon mascots of Cartoon Network and Nickolodeon fight it out in today's battle Nick: Finn, the last remaining human of Ooo Wiz: And Spongebob Squarepants, the frycook of the Krusty Krab! Nick: He's Wiz and I'm Nick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! Finn the Human Wiz: Born and Raised by Martin Mertens and his mother, Minerva Campbell at Hub Island. Nick: Having been a known con artist, Martin is confronted by an old foe and forced to flee the house with baby Finn while Minerva was at work. Martin brings Finn onto a raft, only to be attacked by the Guardian. Finn and Martin are seperated as a result, with Finn being sent adrift towards Ooo and Martin disappearing. Wiz: On that day forward, Finn was known as the last human. Nick: What happened to the other humans? Wiz: It's clearly unknown what happened to the Human Race. Finn was then abandoned in the woods during infancy having that all hope had been lost, until two dogs had rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who became Finn's adopted brother. Nick: Having to know nothing of his Human parents or ever heard of them until later, Finn was the hero of Ooo the people needed, having befriended a princess, a hot female vampire and allied and fought against the Ice King. Wiz: Finn defiantly has no powers at all, but unlike Jake who has powers to stretch, grow and shrink. Finn had needed to be trained as the duo was the protectors of Ooo protecting Princess Bubblegum and others. Nick: Finn has a large arsenal of weapons to choose from, first he has was "Scarlet", a golden sword which was Finn's most iconic sword of the series. However, after an freak accident of a Black hole explosion of 4D, it was lost forever. Wiz: Then there's Finn second sword called the Demon Blood Sword, which had been passed down to his adopted father. Which was made by the blood of the demon Kee-Oth. The sword was obviously very important to both Finn and Joshua, considering that Joshua hid it away in a dungeon for Finn to discover. Eventually, Finn destroyed the sword in an attempt to save The Ice King and Abracadaniel. Nick: It can light on fire, and is extremely sharp, sharper then any other. It can presumbaly shoot out fireballs too. Wiz: After the sword had been destroied, Finn then aquired the Grass Root Sword. Which in this case was cursed when it begins following him around and tries to bind to his body. When he accepts the sword's curse, he gains greater control over its abilities. Finn wore it around his arm and could extend it into a sword at his will. It ultimately ripped off Finn's right arm when it tried to save him from the Citadel in pursuit of his father Martin and some of the multiverse's worst criminals. Nick: Such a tragic come back to see his father, which is very saddening for him, then there's the final and most devastating sword of them all, which is the Finn Sword. It is a distinctly white and spherical sword that doesn't appear to be like anything in Ooo. The blade was actually Finn from an alternate period of time-space, who was tricked by Prismo into resurrecting him. ''' Wiz: As such, the Sword is fully sentient and houses a small pocket dimension in which "Finn 2" lives in. The Sword was scarcely used in combat, but it was depicted as being powerful in it's own right. When under the control of Bandit Princess, the Sword destroyed a portion of the Box Kingdom and Spiky Village and could even clash against the Grass Sword, however that would eventually be it's undoing. '''Nick: Finn is surprisenly tough as well, he's uneffected to brainwashing, resist mind controlling, which was powerful enough to theoretically affect the entire Candy Kingdom and resisted being absorped. Finn is also immune of being electrocuted at the same time. Wiz: Finn has defeated the Ice King, who can create storms across multiple kingdoms and froze the entire world in an alternate timeline that was exactly the same as the main timeline up until a later point. Dodged Lemongrab's Soundsword and has kept up fighting various creatures. Nick: Finn is also an expert to Magic, which lets him use Ice and the Weather itself. He's traded blows with Tiffany, a beatdown from the Evil Beast, Tooks hit from the Hierophant and Took hits from Susan Strong and every other creature and somehow survives! Wiz: Finn is a really tough fighter of righteous and courage, but Finn isn't that invincible to be the fact. Finn lacks any real kind of sword or martial arts training and is generally not very great at fighting his willpower or tenacity usually pull him through. Particularly tense battles can put Finn in a very violent attitude, making his moment-to-moment thinking suffer. Has very little control, or even awareness over his powers or true nature. Nick: And Finn prefers to overpower his opponents, leaving him easily outsmarted. Spongebob Squarepants Wiz: In a fictional city under the sea called Bikini Bottom, civilization is as normal as it is, then a fateful day has happened. Nick: A local restaurant called the Krusty Krab was in danger and needed a new employee to save the day, like really! Wiz: On that day, Mr. Krabs had a wave of customers demanding the food called the Krabby Patty and on that same day, someone came in and stood up for the job. His name was Spongebob. Nick: Spongebob is a Sponge who lives in a Pineapple under the sea along with a pet snail. He's mostly like a happy and cheerful type of guy just making the world positive. Wiz: After a sea of creatures were then out of the Krusty Krab by Spongebob's food, he would become the Krusty Krab's best employee having over 30 awards of Employee of the Month. Nick: He's been fired a few times, but since that's happened, the krusty krab was downhill only a few times cause of some crab's cheep mistake. Wiz: Now you may be thinking that Spongebob was just a frycook, whoa ho ho! not just a Frycook, Spongebob has also gained fighting experience and training from a squirrel named Sandy Cheeks Nick: Spongebob's main martial art is Karate, having fought Sandy a dozen times without tiring. He can also absorp anything around him for example his tears Wiz: Spongebob also can use telepathy meaning he has access to go in Dreams, and access one's mind and transmit his thoughts. He can also change the way gravity is! Nick: But then there's Spongebob's most notable superpower, he can regenerate from Sandy's karate chop to be cut in half, he can grow back an arm when it's pulled off or sliced off. He's capable to teleport in a way of matter as demonstrated, Spongebob has once teleported from outside Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab in just about a second. Wiz: We estamated that Spongebob can teleport about a second at a time, but it's relatively unknown how much a second Spongebob can teleport. Nick: Spongebob can also sometimes duplicate himself when he is even sliced in half making clones of himself, but that's just us. Wiz: Spongebob survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom, he's tough enough to harm others, though his strength isn't that great. Spongebob can also run at the speed of light, even though outside of his Quickster suit, he was capable of running to a rock and back in a frame. Nick: Spongebob's also tough, he's survived heavy blows from Sandy and his best friend Patrick, and taking the feat from the second Spongebob movie. Spongebob becomes the Invincibubble, in this form, Spongebob's power increases and can lift up to a few limited options. Wiz: Spongebob is incredibly well balanced, but it's unknown what his flaws are, the ony one that we know of is his stupidity and lacks driving skills. Nick: Sounds like someone's not going to pull through well in this death battle, but we'll just have to see! Death Battle Taking place in Bikini Bottom, Finn comes out and then smells burgers, being cooked by Spongebob. Finn: Hey You! I'm searching for treasure! Spongebob: Treasure? Spongebob laughs. Spongebob: The only treasure is this delicious Krabby Patty! Spongebob gives Finn the krabby patty who then takes a bite and tosses it into the trash as Spongebob's eyes widen in shocked seeing the patty go in slow motion, in which this now triggers Spongebob. Spongebob: YOU DID THE CURSE BEYOND CURSES!! Your gonna pay! Finn and Spongebob take out their arsenal which starts with Scarlet and the Spatula. FIGHT! Finn and Spongebob now sword fight with each of their arsenal taking slashes by slashes by each colliding blade. Spongebob then pulls back his fists and punches Finn, Finn then returns a punch but with greater force. While the punch was strong, Spongebob felt nothing, and continued sword fighting with his spatula. Finn observed Spongebob's fighting style for a moment, and figured out how to land a hit, but before he took any action, Spongebob broke Finn's golden sword! Finn then jumped over Spongebob and grabbed his spatula and broke it in half. Spongebob crying in pain gets revenge as he dashes forward as Finn looks as Spongebob gives him an Air Kick forward as it launches Finn into a rock. Finn: Your tough for a Sponge! Finn gets back up and takes out the Demon Blood Sword as he dashes forward as Spongebob tries to strike but gets a few slashes at Spongebob with the Demon Blood Sword and swings hard enough that Spongebob is slammed, then Finn starts to shoot fireballs in which Spongebob sees this and counter attacks by absorbing the fireballs. Finn is then shocked by this. Finn: Wait you can seriously absorp my fireballs! Finn is surprised as Spongebob sends them back at Finn in which Finn managed to dodge all of them. Finn then tries fighting Spongebob with the sword as Spongebob quickly dodges the sword's speed then finally gets a counterattack by rolling and attacking finn from the back. Spongebob: You'll pay for what you have done to an uneaten Krabby Patty! how could you do such a horrible thing! Finn gets back up spitting blood out after landing in some hard rocks then dashes forward as Spongebob in which Spongebob jumps over but Finn slices off his leg as Spongebob lands on the ground, Finn thinking that he has won then notices that Spongebob regenerates his leg back. Finn: You grow back your legs?! Spongebob smirks getting back up then turns around fully walking to Finn. Spongebob: Don't forget we Sponges know how to grow back our legs! Spongebob knocks finn to the ground with a kick and karate chops the Demon Blood Sword through breaking it into pieces. Finn then frowns taking out the Grass Root Sword as he and Spongebob now collide with each other. Finn yelling and swinging the Sword, Spongebob cowards in defense, but then, Finn tried to thrust the sword into Spongebob but dodges, now extremely angry, Finn then throws sand into Spongebob's eyes and disappears. Spongebob then was able to see, and thought everything was ok, but then, Finn traps Spongebob with his Grass Sword. The Grass Sword then wraps all into Spongebob's 40 holes and shreads him out into pieces. Finn thinking he has won turns around and walks away. Suddenly, the parts that Finn had taken out of Spongebob all came back into pieces together as Spongebob was able to regenerate back to normal. Finn turns around and finally gets even more angrier. Finn: W-What are you!? Why can't i kill you! Spongebob crosses arms showing a more serious look as Finn takes out the Finn Sword and tries to slice Spongebob in half in which is succeeds, but one problem, the other half now creates a clone as Spongebob is back to normal. The two Spongebobs dash at Finn in which Finn tries to dodge one but the real spongebob tackled him down punching Finn in the face, but Finn pushed him off after a punch. Spongebob and Finn collide at each other. Then the screen goes black. It then shows a slow motion of Spongebob with his hand over Finn's head and Spongebob slices through Finn with a Karate Chop as Finn is now cut into two pieces. Spongebob: Well looks like you had fun.. KO! Spongebob walks away crossing his arms as Finn's remains are bulldozered on the road. Results Nick: This was so close! Wiz: This was indeed a close match to Finn and Spongebob, but the better one could have many things more. Nick: Spongebob has outclassed Finn in Speed with the feat of running to a rock and back, but Finn outclasses him in everything else, also Spongebob has more martial arts training when it comes to karate fighting with Sandy. Wiz: Finn may have defeated various creatures stronger than Spongebob, but Spongebob has survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom, something higher than monsters couldn't have. Nick: Spongebob just "Finn"ished the Job Wiz: The Winner is Spongebob Squarepants! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! A white spider like lady relaxes on a rooftop till she sees a butterfly flying by and follows it wondering what it is, after a while she tries to touch it until a grappling claw grabs the butterfly and the white spider is shocked to see a Red and Blue Miraculous hero giving it a beatdown to prevent it from possessing someone, she then gets mad at him for harming a butterfly. Spider-Gwen VS Red Noir Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Cartoon' themed Death Battles Category:Adventure Time VS Spongebob Squarepants themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network VS Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles